Un regalo de Navidad
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Dora lleva un regalo de Navidad en sus manos, claro que Zorro irá a robárselo, pero no imaginaba que el sorprendido sería él.


_Este fanfic es más bien de comedia que otra cosa xD  
>si han leído mis otros fics de Dora pues déjenme decirles que este no se parece en nada, este es más bien algo que hice por el gusto de hacerlo y sin pensarlo demasiado jeje<br>Sí, espero algún día escribir otro fanfic serio de Dora, pero es que no se me ocurre nada xD pero mientras tanto tengan este, no sé si dé risa, pero escribirlo me pareció divertido jeje  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Un regalo de Navidad<strong>

Dora estaba contentísima porque era Noche Buena. Sus padres y sus hermanitos se habían ido a casa de la abuela para pasar juntos la festividad. Dora se quedó sola en casa con Botas.

-¿Estás segura que podremos llegar a casa de tu abuela solos y en la noche?- preguntó el mono, algo asustado.

-Claro, Botas; con mi mochila y mi mapa estaremos bien.- respondió ella, entretenida en lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Y por qué no nos fuimos con ellos? Mi mamá también está allá.

-Estoy envolviendo un ultimo regalo, no quería retrasarlos.- respondió ella.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste hasta el final?- preguntó él, curioso.

-Es una sorpresa, Botas.- dijo ella, contenta.

Dora envolvió una caja con una envoltura color verde con dibujos de Santa en él, y un moño rojo. Terminó de envolver el dichoso regalo, pero no lo guardó en su mochila morada.

-Let´s go.- anunció ella y ambos partieron de la casa.

Botas se preguntó internamente por qué Dora no guardaba el regalo en su mochila, pero decidió no preguntarle, pero eso sí, le parecía muy extraño el comportamiento de Dora últimamente. Para empezar, ni siquiera sabía para quién era el regalo.

-Dora ¿estás segura de que está bien que salgamos de noche?- insistió Botas.

-Botas, siempre salimos solos de día al bosque, mis padres me dan completa libertad de ir y venir todo el tiempo, si no fuera seguro no nos dejarían ir solos, no creo que sean tan irresponsables. No nos pasará nada de noche. Además, tenemos mi mapa.

Dora sacó a Mapa, él le dijo el camino y siguieron adelante.

Llegaron a una parte del camino en la que se dividía en dos, un camino era rojo y el otro era amarillo. Dora debía decidir qué camino tomar.

-Debemos tomar el camino amarillo ¿cuál es el camino amarillo?- preguntó Dora, con un poco de prisa.

-No lo sé, Dora, está tan oscuro que no veo ni verde.- respondió Botas, algo confundido-. ¿Y si mejor revisamos el mapa?

-Está tan oscuro que ni el mapa podremos ver. Revisaré mi mochila, tal vez encuentre algo que nos ayude.

-Dora, si necesitáramos por casualidad un submarino seguro que lo encontraríamos dentro de tu mochila. Curiosamente siempre llevas cosas útiles que hasta diría que sabías que las necesitarías con antelación.

-No exageres, Botas.

Dora puso el regalo de navidad en el suelo y se puso a buscar una lampara dentro de Mochila.

-Mochila, Mochila.- Mochila comenzó a cantar.

-¡Encontré la lampara!- exclamó Dora, incluso antes de que Mochila dijera qué tenía guardado dentro.

-Oh, últimamente siempre me cortan mi canción.- se quejó Mochila.

-No sé de qué te quejas, a mí me pasa igual.- contestó Mapa.

Dora no perdió tiempo y encendió la lampara, observó los dos caminos, a los cuales ya se distinguía el rojo y el amarillo.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó Botas, sonriendo.

-Vamos a la derecha.- dijo Dora de inmediato, comenzando a caminar.

-Sí, evidentemente es a la derecha.- dijo Mapa, algo extrañado, intercambiando una mirada con Mochila.

-Claro que sé que es a la derecha.- dijo Botas, corriendo para alcanzarlos-. Siempre sabemos a dónde ir, no somos tontos, sólo preguntamos para ver si prestan atención pero... ¿Qué te pasa ahora, Dora? Estás muy rara.

-Estoy bien, Botas, es sólo que... tengo algo de prisa, es todo.- respondió, ciertamente nerviosa.

-No creo que se acaben los tamales antes de que lleguemos, Dora.

-No es éso, Botas.- puso mala cara, realmente era lo que menos le importaba.

-No van a partir la piñata sin nosotros.

-No es éso.

-Aunque tal vez se terminen los cohetes.

-¡Botas!- se exasperó-. ¿A dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó con urgencia.

-Cruzaremos el puente azul.- contestó Mapa de inmediato.

-Espero que no le falten partes al puente.- mencionó Botas.

-No estoy de humor para contar in english las tablas que le faltan a un maldito puente.- soltó sin pensar, aunque se sintió mal después por haber hablado así-. Lo siento, pero quiero... llegar rápido, si le faltan tablas al puente sólo las saltaremos.

-Nos podemos caer, es de noche, no veremos dónde vamos a pisar.- se quejó Botas, empezando a cansarse del extraño y misterioso comportamiento poco usual de su amiga.

-Te recuerdo que tengo una lampara. ¿Quién construye estos puentes? siempre soy yo la que termina reparando las cosas.

Pasaron el puente, Botas casi se cae pero se sostuvo con su cola de mono. Ya estaban por llegar a la casa de la abuela, se alcanzaban a ver las luces y la música se escuchaba cada vez más.

Dora estaba aferrada a ese regalo, lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras miraba de un lado a otro, caminando demasiado lento a decir verdad. Para pasar el rato, se puso a cantar, aunque su voz era ansiosa.

-Vamos, come on, vamos todos allá.- cantó, evidentemente sin muchas ganas.

-Vamos a la obra, en una sola maniobra.- Botas le siguió la corriente. Estaba un poco preocupada por ella, aún cantando se veía extraña.

-¿A dónde vamos?- y aplaudió.

-A la casa de tu abuela a comer tamales.

-¡Ya basta!- terminó la niña con la canción, desesperada por algo-. Estamos a unos pasos de llegar, ¿dónde...?

Se escuchó un ruido de los arbusto, Dora volteó, expectante.

-Creo que es Zorro.- se alarmó Botas-. Va a tratar de llevarse tu regalo.

Dora escondió el obsequio tras su espalda, como queriendo que no lo viera. Zorro salió del arbusto y se acercó a ambos.

-Zorro no te lo lleves.- comenzó a decir Botas-. Zorro no te lo lleves.

Pero Dora se plantó en medio de los dos, observó a Zorro, nerviosa, y después le ofreció el regalo.

-¡Zorro, es para ti!- elevó la voz sin querer, tendiéndole el regalo-. Merry Christmas, Swiper.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Botas.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Mapa.

-¡¿Por qué quiere darle un regalo al cleptómano ese?!- exclamó Mochila. Mapa le dio un empujón para que se callara.

¡Ah!, pensó Botas, ¡así que por éso ella se había comportado tan raro! Botas no estaba molesto con ello, pero ella al menos debió haberle tenía confianza para decirle.

-¿Para mí?- dudó Zorro, más que confundido, tomando el obsequio con timidez. Dora asintió, con la cara más roja de lo normal.

-Ábrelo.- pidió con voz dulce, fijando su vista a otra parte.

Zorro lo abrió con emoción, se decepcionó con lo que vio, era algo muy pequeño para una caja tan grande. Lo sostuvo en sus manos y lo observó sin entender.

-¿Muérdago?

Dora se acercó a él y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, después la niña salió huyendo, dejando a Mapa y Mochila atrás al no querer que ellos le dijeran algo al respecto, ya muy avergonzada estaba. Entró a la casa de la abuela y se escondió tras el árbol de Navidad, cubriendo su cara sonrojada, sus primos la miraron con extrañeza.

-¡Gérmenes, gérmenes!- gritó Zorro, horrorizado. Salió corriendo a dirección contraria.

Mapa, Mochila y Botas quedaron con la boca abierta, sin moverse de donde estaban.

-Me quiero morir.- dijo Mochila, sin creer lo que había pasado.

-Éso explica por qué estaba tan nerviosa.- pensó Mapa.

Botas era el más afectado, mantenía una cara de total desconcierto, había quedado traumado de por vida. Sí, estaba exagerando, pero no se lo había visto venir, jamás lo hubiera pensado.

-Oh my God, oh gosh, me va a dar algo.- y se desmaya.

**The End**


End file.
